Still Part Five: Memory Bottles and Candy Hearts
by Court
Summary: How will Bobby and Lindsay's lives come together?


  
  
**TITLE: Still - Part Five: Memory Bottles and Candy Hearts  
** **   
AUTHOR: Court  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Now engaged, how will Bobby and Lindsay's lives come together?  
  
THANKS TO: Everyone that has r/r! Thanks so much for supporting this fic!  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd love to hear what you think! Send away! blessed_23_83@yahoo.com_  
_  
DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, things on the show would be going down QUITE differently right about now.  
  
****PREVIOUSLY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHECK OUT THE FF BOARD FOR PREVIOUS PARTS OR MY WEBSITE (SEE MY PROFILE)**  
**  
  
====================================  
****  
_"You know I...I wish there could be an invention that bottled up the memory like perfume...that never faded, never got stale...then whenever I wanted to, I could uncork the bottle and live the memory all over again..."_  
  
Lindsay smiles, whispering the words in perfect sync with the voice streaming from the television. She'd seen her share of black and white movies, but for some reason this one always got to her... maybe because it was so different from the rest. Nearly every line was imprinted in her mind, but none really had a significance to her - until now. Looking back on this past year...she feels as if she could shelf a wall of 'memory bottles'.  
  
So much had happened since the night of Bobby's proposal. Both were aware of how stressful the long distance thing could be, but Bobby kept his word and started making plans for time off to travel to New York to be with her. Though, the more Lindsay thought about it, the more absurd it all seemed. They couldn't live like that - not with a wedding in the works and a baby on the way. In the end, one of them would have to make a sacrifice.  
  
But it never got to that. In fact, the conversation hadn't even taken place before Lindsay was called back to New York by orders of her boss. Reluctantly, she'd left Bobby only a few days after their reunion...clinging onto him before boarding her plane, tears pouring down her cheeks as he softly filled her ears with tender, reassuring words of love and devotion.  
  
Upon arriving, she'd first gone to her desk - only to find it occupied by a young woman claiming to be the 'new' associate on staff. Shaking her head, Lindsay quickly dismissed it, making a beeline for her boss's office. She sat before him not in sadness or disappointment, but in anger as he laid out the grounds for her dismissal.   
  
In all, his fifteen minute rambling suggested that such a "high esteemed law firm" couldn't welcome a woman who chose to take an "immediate vacation" so soon upon hire - it said something about her dedication to the firm. Chuckling, she had waved him off and demanded to know the real reason, insisting he was fully aware of the fact that her "sudden departure" had been one of emergency and that he agreed to not only a week's time - but as much as was needed. He replied by saying that the only truth was the one he'd given, and that he was sorry it wasn't good enough for her.  
  
_'You're damned right it's not good enough!', _Lindsay recalls shouting prior to her passionate rant on all she'd done to build a new life to support her working for him. The moment is a bit blurry to her now, but she suspects she might have broken one or two things before exiting in search of Mark. Just as she'd thought, he'd given her what she wanted, confessing that the news of her pregnancy had leaked out and once 'mr. man' got hold of the information, he made the decision to let her go. It was all about "face value" - in other (sarcastic) words, her being unmarried and knocked up was degrading to the classy community at BMI Associates.  
  
But once the rage subsided, Lindsay found that she didn't feel anything else about it. Seeing Bobby again, she even threw her plans to sue out the window - accepting Helen's theory that maybe it was just a sign. Sign or not, she was happy to be back in the only place she felt at home. But another part of who she was ached to return to the courtroom as well. Bobby understood and, with the help of Eugene, Ellenor, Jimmy and Rebecca, urged her to practice with them.   
  
In between cases, wedding preparations and doctor's appointments, Lindsay was kept busy her first couple of months back in Boston. Soon, though, the day came and she and Bobby were wed amongst close family and friends in a ceremony conducted at the very park they first proclaimed their love for one another in, surrounded by countless flowers, music and the delicate lights of twinkling stars and sweet scented candles.   
  
For their honeymoon, Mike and Helen treated Bobby and Lindsay to a week-long stay at Mike's brother's beach house in Hawaii. The time seemed to pass in a flash and exactly four months from the date of their return home, Lindsay gave birth to Lillian Paige Donnell, 6 pounds, five ounces. Life was grand.  
  
Now, Lindsay is cozied up on their sofa, awaiting Bobby's arrival. He was supposed to leave work with her, but got called into court for the verdict on his case with Eugene.   
  
Noticing the time, she frowns. _"He should be here by now,"_ she thinks, concerned.  
  
As if reading her mind, the door opens and her man makes his presence known. "Hey," he grins at her, blue eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"Hey, you," she smiles, kneeling on the couch cushions as she turns her body to face him. "I guess I don't have to ask how it went..." she giggles.   
  
"No?"   
  
"Congratulations," she kisses him as he moves in front of her.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbles, pulling her closer, intensifying their kiss.   
  
"Welcome," she whispers in between kisses, falling back on the sofa, taking him with her. He willingly follows, sliding over the furniture and into her arms. It isn't until clattering is heard that Lindsay pulls back. "What was that?"  
  
"Uh...just some stuff I got...nevermind..." he insists, lowering his mouth to hers. "Mmm...where's Lily?"  
  
"Sleeping...what did you get?"  
  
"Later..." he urges, holding her face in his hands, giving her deep, passionate kisses.  
  
"Bobbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she whines, allowing her bottom lip to protrude.  
  
"Ughh...okay."  
  
She smirks as he moves away and bends over the couch, reaching for the items. "I knew you had your hands behind your back for a reason..."  
  
"Well, it IS Valentine's Day - what kind of husband do you think I am?"  
  
"But you sent me the roses at work..."  
  
"I wasn't about to stop there. I know you can't survive the holiday without _these..._" Bobby teases her, holding up a package of candy hearts - snatching them back as she grabs for them.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What'd ya get me?"  
  
"Give me my candy first!"  
  
"No way," he laughs.  
  
"Fine," she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine," he mimics her. "Pout away," he smiles, slowly easing the top of the box open. "I always did like these things myself..."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Lindsay hisses, reaching for the candies once more.  
  
"Ah, ah!" Bobby catches her outstretched arm in his hand and pushes it to lie beside her head, tossing the box to the floor as he again stretches his body over hers. Kissing her quickly, he whispers, "You're not gonna win this one, baby..."  
  
Lindsay's lips graze Bobby's fingertips as he slips a stolen sugary heart into her mouth. "Yummy..."   
  
"Now??" He begs, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.  
  
She nods slowly, raising her hands to rest against his chest. "Remember a few weeks ago - when I got that _Victoria's Secret_ catalog in the mail - and uh, you were quite...elated...by the idea of my purchasing one item in particular..."  
  
"Ohhh yeah...that little red number," he shakes his head, flashes her a sexy grin. "I'm not giving up on that yet..."  
  
Bobby's wondering eyes over her body lead Lindsay to believe that he is mentally placing the material on her. Groaning inwardly, she thinks she might swat him. "Bobby?"  
  
"Huh?" He mutters, awakening from his daze of desire.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going with this story?"  
  
"I don't -" he pauses, her annoyed expression telling him he most definitely _should_ know. Suddenly, the red silk robe covering his wife's stunning curves acts to switch on a light bulb in his thick head. "Oh. OHHH!" His jaw drops as he looks down at the tie then back up into her ever-so-pleased eyes. "You DIDN'T?!"  
  
"Why don't you look and see?" Lindsay laughs at his cuteness.  
  
"With pleasure..." Bobby winks at her, before carefully pulling the bow undone, using his palms to slip the robe as far down her sides as possible, granting him access to all that lay beneath it. "Oh my God..." he gasps as his eyes devour the lacy garment hugging her body in a most tantalizing manner.   
  
"Is it...do you like it?"  
  
"_Do_ I?! Why, Mrs. Donnell..." he swallows her laugh as they kiss "You're absolutely breathtaking...incredible..."  
  
Blushing, Lindsay sighs as Bobby kisses her neck. "So are you..."  
  
Allowing her hands to latch onto his hair, she urges him back up. Mouths meet ferociously, tongues tangling...teeth nibbling...moans filling the air as they melt into a hot embrace. Lindsay's foot trails over Bobby's pant leg and he grasps her hips tightly, adding pressure to them as his fingers fan out and brush her lower back. Bobby quickly removes Lindsay's robe as she arches her back, tossing it carelessly aside. Jacket and tie gone, Lindsay busies herself with popping open the buttons of his white dress shirt - pulling it off with his help. But just as her hands reach his belt buckle, a cry streams from the direction of the nursery. The groan Bobby breathes against her ear has Lindsay patting her husband's bent head in understanding.   
  
"She knows Daddy's home..."  
  
Bobby looks up at her with a smile. "You think so?"  
  
"Mmm hmm..." she nods as he nuzzles her nose.  
  
"I'll go..." he says, rising from her. He starts for the baby's room, but turns back, pointing his finger at her. "Don't you move. Stay right there."  
  
"Yes, sir...Mr. Donnel, sir..." she salutes him.  
  
"Funny," he grumbles, resuming his journey.  
  
** **~~~~~**  
**  
Thirty minutes later, Bobby returns to the living room to find Lindsay re-robed and engrossed in a movie. Placing his hands on his hips, he stands in the doorway, shaking his head, irritated.  
  
"Lindseeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"Hmm?" She hums, never tearing her eyes away from the television set.  
  
"Why are you backtracking?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not supposed to put ON clothes."  
  
Lindsay smiles at him. "I was cold..."  
  
"Oh...well, I can fix that..." Bobby promises huskily, moving closer. Sitting beside her, he takes her right ankle in hand, kissing up, up, across her knee...working his way toward her thigh. This action prompts her body to shift, sinking her head into the plush satin throw pillow at the head of the sofa. His knees slip between her legs, and he once again lays above her. As he starts peeling her robe off, her hands push him away. "What?"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
Bobby looks confused. "What?! Why?!"  
  
"It's the end..." Lindsay gestures toward the TV. "My favorite part..."  
  
"Your favorite part?! That means you've seen it!"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"I'll buy you the movie, okay?" He chuckles. "Come on..." he kisses her. When she doesn't respond, he sighs. "Lindsay..."  
  
"I'm watching..."  
  
Seeing that she's not backing down, her eyes already focussed on the set, he hangs his head. An idea hits him, and he leaps off of the couch and runs over to the stereo, mumbling, "I'll give you something to watch," as he does. '_Women_," he thinks to himself as he searches through the CDs.  
"Ah, ha!"  
  
Switching it on, he turns the volume high enough to make his point, but low enough to not wake Lily. "Da, da, da...da...da, da, da...da...ha...uh!"  
  
Lindsay looks on as Bobby dances purposely in front of the TV, arms folded, trying desperately not to smile as he gives her a nice view of his bottom...shaking his hips to the beat.  
  
"It's not gonna work this time," she insists, reaching for her previously discarded box of candy hearts. However, when he spins around in some Patrick-Swayze-like move, she nearly chokes on the piece in her mouth.  
  
"I believe in _miracles_..." he sings along, pointing both hands at her as he does "where you from...you sexy thing..." one hand on his hip, one against the side of his head "you sexy thing, you..." he begins to undo his belt buckle "I believe in miracles...since you came along..." pulling the belt from his pants, swinging it above his head "you sexy thing..."  
  
Unable to control her laughter, Lindsay covers her mouth with both hands, shaking her head at his comedic display. Boy, did he ever know the way to her _everything_.  
  
"Where did you come from, baby..." he throws the belt and begins unbuttoning his pants "how did you know I needed you..." zipper, dip "how did you know I needed you so badly..." swoosh, kick "how did you know I'd give my heart gladly..."  
  
Lindsay shields herself from his pants, shooting him an evil look before deciding two could play this game - movie forgotten. Pushing up, she stands on the cushion and slowly pulls at the sash of her robe, shrugging it off her shoulders and onto the floor behind her, swaying her body, never taking her eyes off of his.  
  
Now clad only in her favorite black silk boxers, Bobby takes giant steps to get to her. Giggling, Lindsay dives over the sofa, running as he chases her.   
  
"What happened to '_Pour Some Sugar on Me'_..." she teases, singing the last part of her sentence as she turns his way, running slower as she is now blind to what lies ahead. "Ya know I really loved that guitar thing you did..." she moves her hips from side to side, playing an imaginary guitar. "In the name of - ow!" She winces, rubbing her head as she bumps into a wall.  
  
Laughing, he places his hands on either side of her head. "You okay?"  
  
"You could have warned me," she moans.  
  
"I was a little distracted..." he grins, whispering against her lips "Let me make it up to you..."  
  
"Okay..." she rubs her hands against his chest, "Put on Def Leppard."  
  
Lindsay squeals as Bobby throws her over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm gonna put some sugar on you, alright..." he vows, running over to snag the candy hearts, murmuring something about good use as he walks them to their bedroom.  
  
  
** **_The End??  
  
==============================================_**  
**  
SONG CREDITS: "I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES" BY HOT CHOCOLATE  
  
I REALIZE THAT THE BEGINNING OF THIS PART LEFT ROOM FOR MORE TO THIS FIC, OR POSSIBLE SEQUELS, BUT I DON'T PLAN ON DOING ANY OF THOSE UNLESS READERS REQUEST IT (FOR INSTANCE, B&L'S WEDDING/HONEYMOON, LINDSAY GETTING FIRED, LILLIAN'S BIRTH, ETC.). IF YOU'D RATHER ME GO ON TO OTHER FICS, I'LL DO THAT. I JUST WANNA SAY NO MATTER WHAT, I APPRECIATE SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY AND SENT REPLIES - YOUR KIND WORDS MEANT SO MUCH TO ME. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PART. THANKS FOR READING!!  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
